


Timing is Everything

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl could use a little help with something, but it'll cost him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/gifts).



Title: Timing is Everything  
Rating: T  
Pairing/Characters: Karl, Kara, Kara/Karl  
Word Count: ~2900  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Karl could use a little help with something, but it'll cost him...  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. *hugs* Much thanks to [](http://laura-mayfair.livejournal.com/profile)[**laura_mayfair**](http://laura-mayfair.livejournal.com/) for the initial prompt, brainstorming, and beta. *hugs*

A cup of coffee appeared in front of her. She forced her head up to see Karl. _Good boy._ She picked up the coffee - black and strong. Perfect. She savored her first sip. “What’s this for?”

He shrugged. “Just coffee.” He snorted. “Looked like you needed it.”

She found the energy to flip him off.

He chuckled. “You’re even more pleasant in the morning.”

“And you’re all sunshine and roses.”

He sat in front of her with his breakfast. He said something about how he would have gotten her some, but he figured she should start with coffee first. “What ya do last night? Must have been a hell of a bender.”

“Something like that.” The coffee was helping. Plus, Helo’s frakking sunny personality made it impossible for her to stay grumpy for long. “What do you need?”

“Who says I need anything?”

“You’ve never brought me coffee before.”

They’d frakked last week. She usually didn’t do that with anyone she actually _liked_ , but he’d caught her in a weak moment. She’d been waiting for the fallout, but it hadn’t come. Yet.

“That’s what friends do.”

“Friends?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Anyway, I was thinking you could go shopping with me during our weekend leave.”

“I’m not big on shopping.”

She’d never had money for that growing up, and then, she’d joined the fleet, which provided everything for her. Saved a lot of time.

“Me neither, but maybe we could help each other.”

Now they were getting to it. Sometimes with Helo, she had to drag it out of him. “And what help do you need?”

“My sister’s birthday’s coming up. I don’t know what to get her.”

“And you think I can help?”

He nodded. “I was hoping so. I mean, what would gift would you want?”

A paint set with different sized brushes. Canvas. New shooting targets. She shook her head. “Nothing that would help,” she said. “But I’ll go with you.” She smirked. “I’ll need more than coffee for that.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He pushed her against the door. _Great start_. He kneeled in front of her and got to work. “So good.” She held his head grabbing what little hair was available. “Gods, I’m glad I taught you that.”

The tongue strokes stopped.

“Keep going, Helo.”

He complied. He did that maneuver she’d taught him, which sent her over the edge and into her rack with him.

“Gods, you’re a good lay,” she said later.

He grinned. “You’re not so bad, either.” He clapped her back. “I should go. Let you sleep.”

If she were inclined, she would have hugged him. _Way to avoid awkward pillow talk._

“Yeah. Good.”

“We’re on for tomorrow?”

“Whatever. But you owe me lunch for this.”

He climbed out of the rack, grabbed his clothes and threw them on. He shot her a grin. “I think I’ll buy you a dress too.”

He left before she could respond. _Frakker_!

She lay back against the pillows. Gods, the things that man could do with his body. Probably illegal in some colonies, but she’d never tell.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They rode in Karl’s clown car. “Next time, we’re taking my truck,” she said.

“Sorry, it’s cramped.”

“For a future bus driver,” she said. “You’d think you’d be driving a boat-car.”

“Yeah, well, this was my sister’s car. It’s not much, but it’s mine, and it’s paid for.”

Meanwhile she signed her checks with blood each month to make the truck payments. Thank the gods that was her only real expense. Her Academy stipend barely covered it, but she’d fallen in love with that bad boy. Almost as much as she loved her viper. And how awesome was it that she got paid to fly those things! She would do it for free - even if that would mean living without her truck.

“What’s your plan of attack?” she asked.

“My plan? Oh, for today.” He shrugged. “Don’t know. We could start at the larger stores and browse until something grabs one of us.”

“Not much of a plan, big guy.” She smirked. “Sounds like you need some out-of-the-box thinking.”

He grinned. “Always. Why do you think I asked?”

‘You mean besides the fact I’m your only female friend?”

He shook his head. “You’re a woman? Hadn’t realized that.”

She stuck out her tongue.

They both laughed.

Helo actually did very well with the ladies. Or he would if he didn’t spend so much time with her: playing pyramid, watching her win triad, working out, guilting her into studying. Frakking.

He pulled into the parking lot. “Ready?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Sure.”

They forced their way out of the car. His sister had probably thought a Mini would be adorable, but not so much.

They headed inside. “So what’s your sister into?” she asked.

“Huh?”

“What does she like? You know, any hobbies? What kind of stuff does she wear?”

“Oh, um, you know, she’s a typical older sister.”

She rolled her eyes. “Never had one. Don’t know what that means.”

He didn’t say anything as they walked across the lot. He was obviously sifting through his thoughts.

“My mom caught her smoking at my cousin’s wedding. She was furious.”

 _Oh, a rebel? Didn’t see that coming._ “I can work with that. Cigars?”

He shook his head. “Cigarettes.”

She pffed.

“I don’t know. Maybe she could use another makeup case or something.”

“What kind does she use?”

He shrugged.

“That’s what I thought,” she said. “That’s probably something she should get for herself. It’s, I don’t know, personal.”

“Yeah, right.” He opened the door for her. “Back at square one, I guess.”

They stepped inside. “Let’s just look around. Maybe Spencers will have something.”

They stopped at each kiosk along the way. Most of it was junk. But the donut-croissant thing was something she’d always needed in her life, without even knowing it. Karl liked them too.

Spencers would be the perfect place if they were shopping for Kara, but they weren’t so…

Moving on, they stopped at a “Timepiece” kiosk. “Does she like clocks?” Kara asked.

He snorted. “She’s always late.”

Kara was about to ask what they were even doing standing there when she saw _it_. “Oh my Gods! It’s perfect.”

“What?”

She pointed at a square clock, with all the numbers off to the right side. The minute and second hands worked, but that wasn’t the point. On the left it read, “Whatever, I’m late anyway.”

Karl saw it and laughed. “She’ll love it.” He clapped her shoulder. “I knew you’d come through for me.”

She smirked. “Then buy the thing so we can have lunch.”

“I just bought you that Cronut.”

“Doesn’t count. That’s a snack. The deal was lunch.”

“And a dress.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She had to say she looked good. Really frakking good. If she didn’t know better she would say Karl was her GBF. Only he was way too cocky. Grinning at her through the mirror. “I did good, huh?” he asked. He knew. Just wanted her to say it.

She smirked. “Careful, I might make you shop with me more often.”

“Not such a bad thing, if….”

“If what?”

His shoes became the most interesting thing in the room. “If we could be like this.”

Then it was quiet. Thick silence. She hated that feeling. That’s why Karl was so great: He kept the heaviness away.

She punched his shoulder. He rubbed it. “Ouch.”

They laughed.

“So you’ll come with me?” he asked.

She nodded. “Can’t miss the look on her face. Plus, I hear your mom makes the best cake.”

“That she does. I think she’s making Liz’s favorite. Yellow cake with chocolate frosting.”

Nom.

She picked up her civies that she’d tossed on the floor. “Scoot.”

He shrugged as though to say ‘not like I haven’t seen everything,’ but he left the dressing room anyway.

She was gentle as she removed the dress, a blue number - Karl hadn’t paid for it yet, so ripping it would suck. Then she hung it up and threw on her jeans and t-shirt. Maybe she cleaned up good, but she definitely preferred the feel of well-worn jeans and cotton.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“You’re quiet,” he said.

She turned away from the passenger window to glance at him. “Yeah, so?”

“Just sayin’. Everything okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

She huffed. “I’m fine. I’m not...I don’t always like to talk, that’s all.”

He stopped at a red light and faced her. “Okay,” he said. “I’m starting to get that.” He smiled, and completely disarmed her. “If there was something, you could tell me, you know that right?”

She nodded. “There isn’t.”

The light turned green and they were off again.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She pulled at the hem of her dress once more. Karl rang the doorbell. He met her eyes. “You look great.” The ‘relax’ was unspoken. She’d trained him well enough to know not to imply Starbuck was anything but chill.

She didn’t have time to reply before the door swung open and an iron-haired woman smiled like she was just seeing the sun for the first time in days. “Karl! My baby! What are they feeding you? You’ve grown even more!” Then she hugged him, as he greeted her.

“And who’s this?” Mrs. Agathon attempted to whisper, “Is this her?”

 _Her_?

He grinned. “Mom, this is Kara Thrace. Kara, my mom.”

Kara reached out her hand. Mrs. Agathon laughed and pulled Kara into a deep hug instead. “No handshakes around here, Kara. I’ve heard so much about you. I’m so glad you came tonight.”

Mrs. Agathon released Kara. “She’s beautiful, Karl. Just like you described.” She beamed with pride. At what, Kara wasn’t sure. “Come in. Come in. Everyone’s dying to see you.”

She entered the house. Kara started to follow when Karl reached for her hand and squeezed it. He stroked her knuckles and released her. She took a deep breath and stepped inside with him right behind her.

Then it was a pandemonium of hugs, cheek kisses, happy tears, and introductions. Kara could barely keep up with what Liz, Jackie, and Mrs. Agathon were saying. Then a man stepped forward - Karl with salt and pepper hair. “You’re gonna scare her away,” he said. He smiled. “And what a shame that would be for Karl.”

“Hi, Mr. Agathon,” Kara said. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Likewise, Kara.” He reached out his hand, and she shook it. “It’s great to meet you finally.” He turned to his wife. “I bet our guest is hungry.”

“Of course! Everyone, let’s eat! There’s so much food,” Mrs. Agathon said.

“She’s been cooking all day,” Mr. Agathon said to Kara.

“It all smells great,” Kara said.

It did too. She couldn’t keep track of all the scents wafting from the kitchen, but they blended nicely.

They congregated into the dining room. Kara hung back as the family sat down. She glanced at Karl to see where he’d sit. Instead he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit in it. He squeezed her shoulder after she was settled. Then he occupied the chair next to her. She was at the end of the table, with Mr. Agathon to her right. Liz sat across from her.

“So what’s it like flying vipers?” Mr. Agathon asked.

Kara grinned. “A constant rush. It’s...I think my first run-through was the first time I really _knew_ I was alive.”

He nodded.

“There’s nothing else like it,” she said. “Although flying Raptors is almost as good.”

Liz and Mr. Agathon laughed and Karl groaned. She laughed. “Just kidding. The truth is, I couldn’t do what Karl does. All those screens and sensors,” she said. “He’ll make an excellent bus driver one day.”

“And what about you? Where do you see yourself?” Mr. Agathon asked.

“Assuming I can stay out of hack --” Karl chuckled. She elbowed him in the side. “--I’d like to be assigned to a battlestar one day, but teaching nuggets could be fun too,” she said. “I still have another year at the academy.” She shrugged. “Just as long as they give me a bird, I’m happy.”

Before Mr. Agathon could respond, Mrs. Agathon reappeared from the kitchen. She placed a giant casserole dish in the center of the table. “Hope everyone’s hungry.”

“Can I help, Mom?” Karl asked.

“I’m almost done. Just gotta get the salad bowl.” She smiled. “Stay with Kara.”

Mrs. Agathon returned to the kitchen. Then she was back with a giant stainless steel bowl. She placed it next to the casserole dish. Then she took her place at the other head of the table. Liz passed the salad around, and Jackie started with the casserole. It looked like a lasagna or something.

When Mr. Agathon passed the salad to Kara, she dished it onto her main plate.

She could feel Karl’s eyes on her. “What?”

“Nothing.”

He dished the lasagna on his plate, and they switched. She scooped a slice onto her plate. With her fork, she moved the salad on top. “Seriously, what?” she asked Karl.

He simply pointed at his mother. Mrs. Agathon’s dish looked exactly like hers. Everyone else had used a salad dish. Kara shrugged. “It all goes the same place.”

Mr. Agathon chuckled. “That’s exactly what Lynn always says. Of course, she’s given up selling the idea to the rest of us.”

Kara picked up her fork to dig in. Just before the prongs hit the china, Mrs. Agathon said, “Who would like to lead us in prayer?” She glanced at her husband. “John, would you do the honors?”

Mr. Agathon led them through the standard prayer of thanks for their food and everything in their lives. When they concluded with “So say we all,” Kara knew it was okay to eat.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mrs. Agathon brought in the cake and placed it in front of Liz’s place. Mr. Agathon adjusted the dining room lights with the dimmer. Karl ribbed Liz about how many candles were on the cake. She stuck out her tongue at him, and he chuckled before muttering about how some things never changed.

They all sang “Happy Birthday.” They would never make it in the Colonial Choir, but they had spirit. Liz blew out the candles. Then Mrs. Agathon took the cake, so she could cut it. Karl’s praise of his mother’s baking hadn’t been exaggerated: It looked and smelled amazing.

“Thanks for making my favorite,” Liz said, after she got the honorary first slice.

When Kara took her first bite she knew it was her new favorite cake too.

The cake quickly disappeared, and Mrs. Agathon cleared the table again. Kara elbowed Karl. “We should get the thing.”

“Oh, yeah.” He pushed his chair back from the table, so he could stand.

She followed suit.

“Where are you two going?” Liz asked.

“Nothing,” Kara said, overlapping Karl’s “Nowhere.”

Liz rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.”

Mr. Agathon chuckled. “Just don’t go too far.”

They made it to the truck. “You’re okay, right?” Karl asked.

“Yeah. Sure,” she said. “Nice family.” She met his eyes. “Your mom knows a lot about me.”

“Yeah.” He stood like he wasn’t sure if he was in trouble. Then he shrugged. “I like to tell her about what matters to me.”

“Oh, well. Yeah.” How was she supposed to respond to that? “Your sisters will come looking for us soon.”

He grabbed the present from under the center armrest and shut the door.

When they stepped inside, everyone had gathered into the living room. Liz was in the middle of the sofa with a cluster of presents on the floor in front of her. Karl placed his gift among the others.

Her parents had given her gift cards to her favorite stores, clothes, and a silver charm bracelet. Jackie had given her a charm to add to said bracelet. Then Liz opened Karl’s gift.

“Oh my Gods! This is the best.” She displayed the clock for everyone. “See, dad?”

Mr. Agathon groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

Liz giggled. “My dad had the hardest time getting me up for school,” she said to Kara. “Bet he doesn’t miss that since I moved out.”

Then they exchanged stories: Apparently there was a home video of Karl sitting on a bucket and then falling into it. There were some great bike-related incidents too.

He didn’t blush much, like he’d heard these stories a lot and didn’t mind her hearing them.

Then he cleared his throat. “I hate to leave, but we have drill first thing in the morning.”

There were goodbye hugs and kisses, thank yous, and nice-to-meet-yous. When they climbed into the truck and pulled out of the driveway, Karl’s family stood on the porch to wave goodbye. She waved back then shifted the gear into drive.

“You’re quiet again,” he said.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “My stories...they’re not like yours.”

He didn’t say anything for a minute. “I know,” he said quietly. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No. I just...no.”

“Okay.” He squeezed her shoulder. “Thanks for coming.”

“It was fun.” She smirked. “But you know you owe me, right?”

“I’m counting on it.”  



End file.
